


Worship

by Gothabilly13



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothabilly13/pseuds/Gothabilly13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon feels more than he should, John is having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Written over 4 years ago. This little fic is inspired by and written for Stellarmeadow. Thank you for all your wonderful JoSi and since I know that’s what you read here is one for you. Cannot hold a candle to yours but I hope you like it.  
> This came to me in the wee hours and would not let me be until I got it out. It’s a POV and to be honest I have never done one before. Sorry if it’s weird or wonky in any way. Set at the beginning of the Sing Blue Silver tour. 
> 
> Not beta'd so mistakes are mine alone
> 
> This Writer Craves Feedback of all shapes and sizes

STORY TITLE: Worship  
AUTHOR: Gothabilly13  
RATING: NC 17 

Disclaimer: PURE FICTION made it all up in my twisted head.

*****

I sit in the window smoking my cigarette and watching him as he sleeps. The sun is just breaking over the horizon and I know it won’t belong before the world comes in to break up our special time. 

But I still have a little left.

I think about how we got here. How long has it been that we have had this ‘thing’ between us? How long have I wanted him with this burning in my gut?

Ah, I will be honest, since day one. 

I could see it even back then, through the awkward shy young man. I could see the gorgeous God-ling within trying to break out. 

Back then I worshiped in secret. Thinking of his face and that smile as I stroked my self to climax. That smile that lights up my world. I strive to make him smile as often as I can.

Then there was that first night when we had drunk so much that I could hardly believe it when he reached for me. 

Reached for me over the bird passed out between us. 

I think about how his mouth tasted, how his hands felt. How he gasped my name as he came in my hand. Ah, it was heaven and greedy thing that I am I wanted as much as I could get. 

Now I could worship him in person. Give and receive pleasure in his arms, at his touch, and know that he wanted me. We found ways to steal time for this, for our ‘thing’.

I never asked for clarification or conversation. Never wanted to make him think too much or too hard about what we do behind closed doors. 

We simply don’t talk much when we are together like this. It’s just the lust and feel of skin on skin; mouths searching and that ever-striving need to get off. To do what ever it takes to make us cum.

Does he feel anything for me?

Well yes, there is the friendship we have always had that. The working partnership best seen when we are on stage.

There is a sense of possession he has, I know this from the way he always leaves a mark on me.  
As if say to any other lovers I may have, ‘play all you want but return this one to me’. 

It may seem odd but he has never said he loved me. And I have never asked.

Oh, he has said he loves to fuck me, he loves my hands, my mouth, my body, what have you. But never me.

Have I told him? 

Don’t be daft, that would be a sure fire way to lose this. I feel certain he would be angry with me for breaking the spell by bringing reality into our magic space.

I don’t like to dwell on that, better to think of the moments when I am the center of this young Apollo’s universe. That time when he looks to me for his pleasure, for his passion. 

When I am the focus of his attention and I revel in it

Last night he was voracious. Thinking of it now makes me smile and as well as semi-hard.

The show had fueled him with pure energy and he dragged me into the limo then locked the doors behind us insuring that the others could not follow. 

As the car pulled away, he moved to straddle my hips with his leather-clad legs. Fingers clutched in my hair as he kissed me hard, tongues dancing a tango and lips slipping over each other in a frantic need. 

Arriving at the hotel, he tugged me from the car and with a hand on the small of my back, propelled us thru the swarm of girls waiting out front. 

Sweeping us into the lobby and across the marble floor to the lifts.

Standing waiting for the elevator to open, winking at me we were just a foot apart I could still feel his kiss on my mouth. I was impatient and tapped my foot until it arrived. Trying to nonchalantly adjust the hard on I was sporting.

The minute the lift doors opened, he grasped the waistband of my trousers with his long fingers and yanked me in. Slammed me to the wall as the doors closed to suck another kiss from my mouth. This made me moan against his mouth and he was amused.

Hearing him laugh, I found my balls and pushed him across the car to the opposite wall, my knee pushing between his legs and grinding against his hard arousal. Now it was his turn to moan into my mouth.

The doors opened spilling us into the hall where he again dragged me by my waistband, this time to his room. He fumbled with the key we giggled like kids until he finally opened the door. 

Tossing the key on the table and turning swiftly, he unbuttoned my shirt. Hands like quicksilver undid my belt and my fly, stripping me of my gear. 

Then his as well, in seconds he was gloriously nude before me. My hands skated over his chest and pulled him to me for another soul searing kiss.

The friction of our skin making us both moan and we stumbled to the bed. Climbing up to kick the bedspread and blankets back and fall to the crisp sheets. 

He flipped me on my back his long body stretching over me. Teeth nipping at my throat and he traced patterns on my skin with his fingertips. 

My hands reached for him needing that mouth again, his hard cock nuzzling against mine as he put his weight on me. I moaned and bucked my hips up to his. 

This made him laugh again; it’s a sound that is always reason for my cock twitch.

He licked my nipples causing me to gasp and squirm. Then he rolled me on my side. Spooning in behind me and nudging my ass with his hardness.

The slickness of the lube and penetration of his fingers and I was wonton, gasping for more.

Begging him to fill me.

Then the burning pleasure of him thrusting into me. One hand wrapped over my shoulder the other at my hip and he delved deeper and deeper with each thrust.

The groans and moans that I could not hold in, the hot puffs of his breath on my shoulder blade as he laid his forehead on the back of my head. 

My hands grasping in the bedclothes until that hand left my hip and the fingers threaded with mine. We moved as one and in that moment I was part of this divine man, my heart swelled and I lost the ability to breath. 

“Easy Charlie”, he whispered to me, that hand letting go of mine to slither down and wrap around my dripping, throbbing, and desperate cock. 

The sensation made me hiss, I could see the colors in the peripheral of my eyes, which closed tight, and the starbursts went off. A climax that started at my toes then tidal waved up and out my mouth where it became one word cried recklessly, his name.

I spilled over his fist and his plunges became faster, harder. His pelvis slapping against my ass until I felt his body go ridged and he let out a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a roar. As he coated the inside of me with his cum and fell shuddering against my back.

The panting and gasping afterglow his hands holding me close, hot breath on my neck that was followed by soft kisses.

Then he pulled from me and that slight sting made me sigh. Rolling over to face him, he wrapped me in his arms then pushed the damp hair back from my head to press that sensual mouth there and murmured,

“So beautiful.” before drifting off to sleep.

Me, _he_ called me beautiful. 

That makes me laugh. My eyes devour him on the bed, he is sleeping soundly.

The white sheet resting just atop his hipbones, one long leg dangling off the side of the bed slipped free of the sheet and bare in the growing light. 

His right arm crooked over his head encircling the dark long hair fanned out across the pillow. Left arm over his stomach, fingers curled under resting just above his navel. 

The flat, plane of his chest rising and falling with his even and deep breathing making my fingers itch to caress the smooth skin. 

And that face, that exquisite face. 

Full lips parted letting the slow breaths out and thick lashes a fringe against his cheekbones, the tendrils of his blonde bangs sprinkled across his brow.

Gods how I love him. 

I love him so much that sometimes it physically hurts to look at him, as it does now.

My heart clutches painfully in my chest and I toss the cigarette butt out the open window. 

Sliding from my perch, I pad to the bed and reach down to pull the sheet gently from his lower half. Right leg still hanging off the bed while his left is slightly bent, thighs spread in welcome to me. 

I carefully moved over the mattress to nestle between those thighs and take the half awake appendage into my mouth. 

Falling into the feeling and texture of him on my tongue, the taste and sensations. I feel the cock grow hard in my mouth and I warm to my task. 

Sucking softly with lips wrapped over my teeth to ensure its nothing but pleasant. My tongue swirling and stroking, then I feel his hand in my hair gripping the back of my head.

“Ah Charlie, I love your mouth” he says in a deep, sleep thickened voice.

_‘Yeah Johnny you love my mouth… but I love you’_ ;

Stifling the heartache, I close my eyes and continue to worship.

The End


End file.
